


Crash

by BlackHawk13



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hospitals, M/M, One Shot, Some Fluff, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Supra was on the right and got hit by the semi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I have a thing with hurting Brian...

Brian couldn’t help but look over at Dom as they landed on the other side of the train tracks. He was running high on adrenaline and grinning like he won the lottery. Brian never saw the semi. The Supra became airborne again. It flipped over Dom’s car, landed on it’s side and rolled twice before coming to a stop on its roof. Only the Supra was topless. 

Dom slammed on his brakes causing the Charger to fishtail into a 180. He jumped out of the car before it stopped moving. “Brian!” He ran over his heart pounding frantically. Dom ripped the door open. He fell to his knees and pulled Brian out into his lap. 

Brian’s eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving. Blood coated the side of his face and matted his curls. 

“Brian! Answer me!” Dom searched for a pulse and couldn’t find one. He pulled the limp body close and screamed out his anger and pain. Dom never heard the sirens.

~x~

Two weeks later Dom found himself a free man. There was no solid evidence to charge anyone with anything. Jesse and Vince were recovering in the hospital. Tran was dead and Lance was going to jail for attempted murder and a half dozen other charges. 

Dom hated going to hospitals. They were exhausting but he couldn’t stay away. He took a deep breath before walking into the third hospital room.

Brian lay in the stark white hospital bed hooked up to all sorts of machines with just as many tubes coming out of him. He still had the breathing tube taped into his mouth. 

“Hey Bri.” Dom leaned over and kissed his forehead. He grabbed the seat by his bed and took one of Brian’s hands in his. Dom had a lot of time to think over the past two weeks. He couldn’t deny he had feelings for the buster anymore. And he couldn’t deny that those feelings weren’t that of a friend, but those of a lover. Dom wasn’t one to hide or lie. So he came clean with it to the team, surprisingly they didn’t really care that he fell for the blonde. Vince had to get used to the fact that his best friend was pinning for someone he didn’t like all that much. Letty had to get used to the idea that her and Dom were actually through. She almost looked relieved when Dom finally told her; like a weight has been lifted off her chest. The two of them worked much better as friends. 

Dom kissed Brian’s hand and told him about his day. Jesse would be going home soon, Vince could wiggle his fingers, and the garage was busy. He told him that he needed to wake up so they could work through all this shit.

Megan, Brian’s nurse, walked in. She checked his vitals and looked over at Dom. “Visiting hours are up Mr. Toretto.” 

Dom nodded and she left. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. “See you tomorrow Bri.” Dom ran his fingers through those curls before leaving. 

~x~

Dom went to the hospital every day after work. He would see Jesse first, bringing him car magazines, then stop in to sneak some of Mia’s cooking to Vince. His visits always ended in Brian’s room. He would tell him about his day, about the team, and the cars he was working on. Dom had never talked so much in his life. 

Soon enough both Jesse and Vince were home, still recovering but finally home. Dom still went to the hospital every day, even on Sunday. Sometimes the team would stop in, even Vince. 

~x~

Three weeks later the hospital called Dom around midnight. Brian’s conditioned has changed. The hospital was thirty minutes away, Dom was there in five. He ran through the halls, straight to Brian’s room. It was empty. Cursing loudly he turned and ran to the nursing station. 

Megan looked up and smiled. “Mr. Toretto, I had a feeling you would be here.”

“Where’s Brian?”

“Dr. Berman took him in for more testing.”

“Why? What’s wrong with him?”

Megan shifted her weight, a little uncomfortable facing an upset man who could break her in half with his hands. “We’re not exactly sure. He became…agitated after you left. His vitals increased and he started to fidget. All of his tests so far came back normal. He’s getting an MRI done right now.”

Dom nodded and started to pace. He crossed his arms over his chest and made a path from the nursing station to Brian’s room and back. 

Twenty minutes later Brian was wheeled back into his room. Megan kept Dom outside while he was settled in. “His MRI came back normal. Good news is he can breathe on his own now.” She looked up at Dom, smiling a bit. “Personally I think he knows you were and here and he’s very upset that you left.” 

Dom nodded and ran his hands over his head. “Can I see him now?”

“Of course.” She stepped back from the door. 

Brian’s hands were twitching and his face was scrunched into a frown. 

“Hey Bri.” Dom sat on the edge of the bed, taking one of the twitching hands in both of his.

Brian stopped twitching and his face relaxed. 

“Are you throwing a fit?” Dom kissed his forehead. He ran a hand through the blonde curls. “You don’t need to do all this to get my attention. All you need to do is open those eyes.” He kissed his lips softly, hoping to coax him awake. “Come on buster, let me see those baby blues.”

Brian stayed still, content to be near Dom. 

Dom wasn’t discouraged though. Brian was breathing own and he was moving. He stayed the rest of the night. When morning came Dom got up and stretched his aching back. 

Brian still hadn’t moved. 

“I have to get to the garage. I’ll be back in a few hours. Promise.” Dom kissed him goodbye, his lips lingering a little longer than necessary. 

~x~

Over the next week Dom got three more calls like the first one. Every time he walked in Brian would calm down and not wake up. He was at the garage when the fourth call came in. 

Vince stopped him on his way out. “Don’t go.”

Dom sighed and looked at his best friend. “V –“ 

“It’s not that Dom. Every time you go in he stops moving and he doesn’t wake up, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So don’t go in. Maybe he’ll be pissed off enough to actually wake up.” 

Dom looked at him. “You know Vince, you can be real smart sometimes.” 

Vince smiled and shrugged. “I have my moments. I may not like the buster but you’re my brother. I just want you happy man.” 

Dom pulled him into a hug. “Thanks V.” 

Vince hugged him back. “Don’t mention it.” He made his way back to the car he was working on with Leon.

Two hours later the hospital called Dom again. Brian had woken up. He made it to the hospital in record time. 

Dom walked into the hospital room, his heart pounding. “Bri?”

Blue eyes looked up at him. “Dom?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” 

“Why?” 

Dom looked down at him. “Because you’re family Brian.”

“But I’m a cop.”

“I know.”

Brian blinked a few times. “I lied to you.”

“I know.”

“I don’t understand.” 

Dom grinned. “I know.” He sat down on the edge of the bed. “We’ll have time to work that all out.”

“I…I would like that.” 

“Good.” Dom ran his hands through Brian’s curls. 

“So, tell me what’s been going on.”

“You sure you’re ready for all of that?”

Brian leaned into his hand. “Yeah, I think so.” 

Dom couldn’t help himself, he leaned down and kissed Brian. To his delight Brian kissed him back.


End file.
